My Villain Academia (NOW BEING PROOF READ!)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Izuku Midoriya goes to sleep one day and wakes up in a world, very different from his own. For some reason his mother attacks him in the morning, the house is trashed and Bakugou show's up in a suit, telling him they were about to hijack a bus to school.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Izuku Midoriya goes to sleep one day and wakes up in a world, very different from his own. For some reason his mother attacks him in the morning, the house is trashed and Bakugou show's up in a suit, telling him they were about to hijack a bus to school.

(Update: 17/09/2018-I've been meaning to go over this for ages.)

Beta:

4fireKing

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

"Good night, Mom. Dad" Izuku Midoriya said, yawning.

"Goodnight, son," Both of them said, staring at the television screen.

He didn't want to go to bed but he knows he has to so that he could stay well rested for school tomorrow, he still could not believe that he was going to school, full of amazing 'quirk' people.

But it wasn't all smiles, the League of villains showed up a lot too.

And he meant a lot.

Didn't those guys have anything else to do than harass teenagers?

His hero and mentor, only had a few days left to live and he didn't know if he could fill in that missing role, he wasn't even old enough to shave.

He turned off the light in his room, before wrapping himself in his 'All-Might' themed bed covers that he had since childhood.

He was not looking forward to tomorrow.

Unfortunately, he did not notice that he was not alone in the room.

#The following day#

His alarm clock did not wake him up like usual, instead, he was woken up by the sound of his door slamming open.

"IZUKU! HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN TO STAY IN BED FOR!"

His eyes opened wide, only to find an actual knife flying toward his head.

"WAAAH!" He said he happened to dodge.

Was his mother crazy!?

Then he actually saw his mother and was stunned, she was no longer short and chubby, but it was like she had returned to the days of when he was super young.

That and the fact that she was holding more knives.

She throw more at him at a speed, he barely managed to dodge.

What the hell was going on!?

Could it be that a villain came into his house and used their quirk to disguise themselves as his mother so that they could of him?

Well, he wasn't going to let this continue.

Using the skills he learnt, he dodged the knives, until he was close enough to deliver a sharp kick to his assassin.

'She' was sent flying into the wall.

He was going out to find his true parents.

What he didn't expect was for 'her' to get up immediately and start laughing.

"That's my son!" She said.

"Huh?" He said, blinking owlishly.

"Now, get dressed and come down for food. I stole the neighbor's pancakes this morning" She said, further confusing him even more.

What the hell was going on!?

And what did she mean, she stole the neighbor's pancakes this morning!?

But she was gone before, he could say anything.

Now that he looked at the corridor, didn't it look kind of shabby?

He realized he was staring too long and want back to his room.

Only to find, his once clean room full of All Might merchandise had become a complete wreck, there was no All Might merchandise in sight instead there were posters of a really scary looking dude in a suit and flames for a head.

The words 'Take anything you want, live how you like' was plastered under it.

Even his cupboard looked shabby.

But what surprised him, even more, was that instead of his hero costume in the cupboard, he found a green shirt, black sleeveless jacket, red tie, black suit pants and polished shoes.

Why did it feel like, he had woken up in somebody else room?

And that's when he saw his reflection, on a broken glass.

Visible dark lines were underneath his eyes, giving off the feeling that he was an entirely different person despite the features being the same.

What the?

"SON, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE!? IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE IN A MINUTE, I'M STEALING YOUR FOOD!" He heard his dad's voice say, rather coldly.

The tone was something he had never heard from his loving dad.

But he was hungry, so he was moving.

He came downstairs only to find his dad reading a newspaper, that he was shocked to see was the 'The Daily Villain' instead of 'The Daily Hero'.

Could he be in another world?

It was the only thing that made sense to him, this morning.

"Izuku," His 'mother' said, with a 'smile'. "Why on Earth are you still in your PJ's?" her grip on his shoulder was abnormally tight.

"U-Ur. I think somebody stole my Hero uniform. There were only suits in there" he said, trying to blend in, when it was clear to him, that this wasn't the mother he know.

His 'father' laughed.

His 'mother' laughed and released him.

"A Hero?" His 'Mother' said, "Izuku. What, hit your head this morning? Don't tell me, you actually want to do such a suicidal job? You would think, that after all those Hero death's, people would avoid trying to become a Hero but there is an idiot born every minute. Izuku, go put on your school uniform, weren't you the one that begged us to allow you to call to go to 'U.A.' The number one Villain school?"

"What?" He said, confused as hell.

And what did she mean UA was the number one Villain school!?

Then he was sent back upstairs to put on the clothes that he was now sure was his 'school uniform', the water in the bath was brutally cold on his skin.

It was like somebody had stolen the machine needed to heat the water up.

He soon came down in the clothes, he saw earlier.

"Much better," His 'Mother' said, putting a plate of stolen pancakes in front of him.

From one look, he know it wasn't freshly done.

The very living room looked like it had been wrecked on more than one occasion.

The pancakes were mildly warm in his mouth.

Then a knock on the door came and he saw both his 'parents' tense, drawing weapons he know were illegal to have.

His Dad was carrying a gun!

"Who is it?" His 'father' said.

"It's Katsuki Bakugou," said, the voice, both of them put away their weapons of doom. "I think somebody stole you're, already stolen door-bell, again. Have you thought about getting a dog?"

His 'mother' opened the front door, and Bakugou walked in wearing the same clothes except instead of a green shirt, he had an orange shirt, a large duffel bag was in his hands and his eyes also had dark lines around them.

"Deku. You're still eating!? Don't you know we're on a tight schedule?" Bakugou said as Izuku could not help but gape at the fact he was actually in his home.

When was the last time, Bakugou actually came to pick him up from his home, willingly!?

Now he know, he was in a parallel world!

"Bakugo, how is your mother?" His 'father' said.

"You know the same old" Bakugou said, as they waited for him to finish. "My mother went missing again, but knowing her, she'll be back with some stab wounds after a month"

"That's wonderful," His 'father' said.

WHICH PART! Izuku thought.

Then he halfway through his cold pancakes.

"About time. We got a bus to catch" Bakugou said, taking hold of Izuku, who didn't even have water to wash the taste down with.

Izuku was lead outside, only to behold a picture of what would only be called hell.

People were openly fighting each other on the streets, quirk or not.

There were people going out of houses' with thing's that they clearly stole, with an angry quirk person on their tail.

He could see several smoke signals raising in the distance an explosion's going off.

It was like he was looking at a lawless world.

Where was the police?

Where were the Hero's!?

Then he noticed that Bakugou had put down his bag and opened it up, his eyes widened when he saw what inside it.

It was a gun.

A big ass gun and Bakugou throw it at him.

"Here," Bakugou said, as Izuku froze. "Since you don't have a quirk, use this gun"

What does he mean, 'use this gun?!'

It wasn't really loaded, right!?

"Oh, it's coming," Bakugou said, as they both saw an actual, average looking bus coming towards them.

It looked completely out of place with the scenery of Chaos.

"Now," Bakugou said.

He activated his quirk.

Izuku was then shocked, to find Bakugou torching the road, just in front of the bus, forcing it to swerve.

"KATSUKI, THAT WAS DANGEROUS!" Izuku said, what if somebody got hurt!?

What he didn't expect was for Bakugou to turn and look at him strangely.

"What on the hell, Deku?" Bakugou said, with a smile putting his hand on his shoulder, Izuku was suddenly aware of the smell of his flesh cooking. "If I did not know any better, I would have sworn you sounded like a Hero"

From his smile alone, Izuku could feel his life was in danger.

What happened to this world!?

What happened to Bakugou!?

"What? Me? A Hero?" He said, sweating. "Of course not! Only an idiot would become one" trying his best to sound like he belonged to this world.

Bakugou finally released him, which was a breath of fresh air for him.

"You scared me for a minute there," Bakugou said, "You know I would have killed you If I found out you suddenly wanted to become a Hero. At least, I would have done so mercifully compared to others."

What on Earth happened to this world?

Izuku really wanted to know.

He couldn't just ask Bakugou.

Could he?

"Now, let's get a move on. Somebody else is trying to steal our bus" Bakugou said, running and Izuku was forced to follow behind him, he couldn't say anything when Bakugou used his power to 'block' those who had the same plan in mind.

They got onto the bus and Bakugou, know how to immediately closed the door.

This was not his first hijack.

"What the hell?" The driver said.

"Shut the fuck up and start the fucking bus. Drive to where we tell you" Bakugou said, suddenly the bus was like a million degrees.

Clearly, from the man's face, he did not possess a quirk to combat Bakugou own and if he wanted to survive, he had to obey.

This was the seventh time this week.

He hated this job but somebody had to do it.

"Deku," Bakugou said.

"Y-Yes?" Izuku said.

"Make sure to point the gun at his head. Shoot if he does anything funny" Bakugou said.

"Wait? WHAT!?" Izuku said.

Then he realized he had actually said that out loud, judging by how everybody was looking at him.

"I-I mean... sure," Izuku said, as long as he held the gun, he could just pretend that he was going to fire it.

He prayed that the bus driver didn't do anything suspicious that Bakugou would catch easily.

Thankfully the gun pointed at the man's head and the fact that a fire demon in human form, was sitting not that far away from him, giving directions, killed any thought of rebellion.

And to make matter's worse, Izuku could feel Bakugou staring on his back.

He had only slipped up two times, and Bakugou had obviously felt that there was something off about him.

Izuku didn't know, that if not for the fact, Bakugou had to protect the bus from being hijacked by those who also wanted it, he would have subjected him to questing hell.

If he started, there was no way he would survive to get halfway through.

Unfortunately, there were other people on the bus held 'captive as well'.

"Now, that's how you do a bus kidnapping," A man said in admiration, his whole family was on the bus, including his little girl, who was taking notes.

"Those clothes... are they U.A. uniforms?" Said, a teenage girl with her friends. "Luckily"

They heard it was super hard to get into that school, she would have tried if her quirk abilities were suitable for combat.

"I don't know about both of them" Said, a fat man. "The blonde makes sense but that green haired boy...aura is really weak? He even smells like a Hero"

Izuku felt a shiver down his back, as a lot of eyes turned on him.

"SHUT UP, ALL OVER YOU!" Bakugou said, having heard enough. "Don't you people have anything else to talk about, like blackmailing your boss or something?"

They all went quiet.

There was no way in hell, Izuku would become a Hero.

He would kill Izuku himself if he found out Izuku wanted to go to the other side.

Meanwhile, Izuku was sweating heavily as he held the gun.

He looked out of the window, hoping to see something that would distract him.

He couldn't help but notice that there were more posters on the side of the street, for some reason, they were the only thing's that weren't trashed like everything else.

The large screen in the city square, that he was surprised was still there, had the same person on it, advertising something.

Who was he?

Izuku couldn't remember ever seeing this kind of person in his world, even on the villain side.

But he was presented in such a grand way that he could tell he was someone important to this world.

"Turn right," Bakugou cold voice said, bringing him out of his thoughts and the bus turned right.

Right into the famous U.A High School.

And Izuku was shocked at what he saw.

And scene!

Tell me, if you want me to continue this. I'm kind of interested. Please review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thanks for the encouragement, here's the next chapter.

Beta:

4fireking

I do not own My Hero Academia.

Enjoy!

A.U. Highschool.

The number one Highschool for those who want to be villains.

Never would he had thought that the building, that was the sign of hope in his world would ever be cloaked in such a name that implies it was involved with Villains, but what shocked him, even more, was his discovery.

The building looked amazing, despite the terrible neighborhood!

The sparkling window's, healthy growing trees and no graffiti on the walls made it look totally off in this neighborhood!

Why the hell was this kept untouched and even looking brand spanking new!?

"Deku. Get your ass off the bus. Don't just stand there" Bakugou said, kicking the stunned Izuku off the bus, the other teen was clearly distracted.

The blond then proceeded to drag Izuku across the field, way before the driver of the bus could think of possibly running them over for revenge.

Izuku was stunned to see the people, that he had seen on the first day of school back then, but not a single person was smiling.

This was kind of scary...

They walked in.

"Which classroom, are you in?" Bakugou said.

"Ur, I think 1-A" He said.

"Fuck. This place is too big" Bakugou said, looking for the classroom.

Izuku continued to be put off by the cleanness of the place.

He wanted to ask Bakugou so badly why this building was not trashed like everything else but could not find the courage too.

Finally, they found the classroom, the door was definitely as huge as he remembered it.

Bakugou kicked the door open.

Unfortunately, there was a person standing near it on the other side.

Tenya Iida.

"Who's the asshole, who kicked the door?"

Izuku, looked like he had just been slapped.

T-Tenya?

Ch 2: Welcome to Villain High

"It was me. What are you going to be to do about it, glasses?" Bakugou said, sitting where he wanted to with his feet up.

The scene was familiar to Izuku and also very wrong.

"Do you not know who I am?" Tenya said, "My family stole one of the top grade jewels in the world and have kept it to this very day"

"Well, aren't you a big shot," Bakugou said, knowing how hard it was to keep even the tiniest thing. "But you and your family can just go kiss my ass"

"Your ferociousness is amazing, no wonder you want to be a villain," Tenya said, in awe.

What?

Izuku had to rub his eyes.

Then Tenya spotted him.

Izuku felt the strong urge to leave.

"Hi, my name is Iida Tenya. From Souewi" Tenya began, pushing his glasses up.

"Um, I'm Midoriya but everybody call's me by my family name, Izuku" Izuku said.

Tenya stared long and hard at him making him sweat, before saying. "Why do I get the feeling like you're a completely different person, from the last time we met?"

"Urk" Izuku said, he had no idea how the other Izuku acted.

Luckily Tenya didn't press him on it.

"But I must give credit, where credit is due," Tenya said, "Your ruthless behavior in the exams, was admirable, I completely underestimated you. I hate to admit it, but you were the worst man"

Is that something to praise people for!? Izuku thought, wanting to voice this out.

"Deku. Why are you talking to that weirdo, instead of sitting your ass, down?" Bakugou said.

"Um, yes," Izuku said.

Then she appeared.

"Oh, it's you, curly hair kid. I was wondering who was blocking the door" Said, a voice, he would recognize anywhere except there was no warmth to it.

He turned around to see Ochaco Uraraka, in some goth clothes.

"You owe me, big, curly," Ochaco said and Izuku wanted to cry.

His sweat and innocent Ochaco had become this!

"You're so weak, but you made it in, hope you choke." She said.

Izuku felt like somebody shot his heart.

He wanted to go back to his world!

Meanwhile, Bakugou was wondering how the hell he passed.

#Flashback#

"How the Fuck, did you get in?" Bakugou growled, pushing Izuku against the wall. "Your, weak ass! Go to another school, at least you won't die stupidly!"

But Izuku was determined and said, in a slightly sociopathic tone. "No. I'm going to be the greatest villain that has ever lived. If I don't go, I'll be under your shadow forever."

#End of Flashback#

It was the first time, he had seen Izuku not afraid to get on his bad side.

"So, do you know what we're doing today? I tried breaking into the Teachers' lounge but some weirdo was in there" Ochaco said,

"I'm not a weirdo" Said, a voice directly below them.

Izuku almost cried at the appearance of his teacher Eraserhead, looking normal in his sleeping bag.

At least, one thing hadn't changed.

"This is the department of" the man began, reading a book he stole. "Villains"

I THOUGHT TOO SOON! Izuku thought with horror.

Everybody else was wondering who this weirdo that had appeared before them was.

Eraserhead began to unzip revealing a custom that wasn't like his counterparts at all, as he said, with a slightly colder tone. "You all frozen for exactly eight seconds. I could have killed you all in half that time."

Izuku felt a shiver run down his spine and he wasn't the only one as they all felt the man's bloodlust.

"Could you be a professional, Villian?" Somebody asked they weren't sure which villain he was.

"I am your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Now, all of you, sit the Fuck down or I'll murder you" He said.

THIS IS OUR HOMEROOM TEACHER!? A lot of them thought the killing intent made them all unconsciously sit down.

Then he pulled out a suit that Izuku was sure he would ever see again, but the white stripes were bloody red, giving it an ominous feel.

"Put these on and get your ass onto the PE grounds. Anybody who doesn't make it, will be expelled immediately" He said.

And Izuku got the feeling that being 'expelled' was more than being forced to go home, he quickly grabbed any of the clothes he could find and put it on while following anybody to PE.

"A Quirk Approbation test?" Somebody said.

They were all on the training field.

"So, no entrance ceremony and stuff like that?" Ochaco said.

"No time to waste on that shit, if you want to be Villains." Shota said, surprising most of them.

"U.A is known for its 'Harsh' education" Shota began, "That applies to us, Teachers as well"

Nobody know what he meant by that, wasn't everywhere 'Harsh'?

Not even Izuku know what he meant, but he did get the feeling he won't be running tracks or throwing balls, like in his previous world.

"Weapon handling. The art of intimidation. The art of stealth. Emotion control, these are all the things you learnt in middle school, yes? The standard No-Quirk allowed, gym class" Shota said.

THEY DID WHAT!? Izuku thought alarmed, while everybody looked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"This country is a harsh and cruel place. Those who have useful Quirk will naturally have a much better life then the rest of the population" Shota said, before saying. "Bakugou, based on your quirk, what would be your ideal weapon be?"

"Having a Weapon is the worst for me, the time I take to re-reload, somebody would have already killed me," Bakugou said, it was the truth.

"That is correct," Sota said, "But if I were to give you a tennis ball, are you confident enough to reach the speed where you can crack open somebody's head, using your quirk?"

NO! Izuku wanted to scream, this class was too scary!

"Just you, watch," Bakugou said, smirking coldly, he picked up a tennis ball that was handed to him and yelled. "DIE!"

The context of the conversation was perfect for his throwing yell.

Everybody else could only watch in awe before it finally came down.

"Yes, with that speed, it would definitely pass through somebody head. You might even take out lots of other people if they stood so close to each other" Sota said, before showing the score. "It's important to know that you can kill if necessary, even with something so ordinary like a tennis ball"

"WHOA, THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Somebody yelled, in awe.

"80 MILES PER HOUR!" Somebody else said.

"Oh, please," Sota said suddenly, the murderous aura of his was back. "Your hoping to become Villains after 3 years' here. And you think it's all fun and games? What if you encounter a Quirk that lets the user harden their body to the extreme, so with such a toss, it will be laughable. Your be dead immediately"

Everybody went silent.

"Let's make this fun," Sota said, with demented eyes. "Anybody, who scores the lowest out of all the events, will be judged hopeless and be expelled."

The pressure the man extruded put his counterparts own to shame.

Izuku couldn't help but fear those eyes.

#Teacher Office#

On a chair, sat a man who was known to be a very famous Supervillain, but the problem with his quirk was that, whenever he transformed, he would always look like a superhero.

The problem's that caused him, was endless.

This man was called the greatest superhero in Izuku original world Toshinori Yagi aka 'All Might' but in this world he was called 'Smile'.

Famous for hunting down a building full of Hero's, killing each and every one of them on live television.

He had been snapped up for this job, immediately.

Currently he was looking at who was teaching class 1A.

"Aiwaha, huh," He said.

Apparently, the choice did not come from the Principle but somebody far above him.

Could it be the Bloody Emperor?

Why would he take any interest in a class?

But more importantly, did he have the right to ask such questions?

Sota Aiwaha own madness will make him an amazing teacher for that class, having a teacher like that made him kind of envious.

But can that boy, he met not so long ago, handle that teacher's madness?

But then again, the boy was exactly right in the head either.

Who was even right in the head these days?

#Training field#

"Your fates are in my hands, kiddies," Sota said, with a demented smile on his face reeking of killing intent. "This is the Villain course of A.U."

The air was thick.

"ANYBODY WHO GETS IN MY WAY DIES!" Ochaco suddenly yelled, further shattering Izuku innocent image. "There is no way in hell, I'm getting expelled, your all just stepping stones."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Somebody said.

"Enough talk. I want to see you do" Shota said, "As Villains, result is all that matters. There is no such thing as pride or morals. Take whatever you want and kill those who stand in your way. If you find a Hero, show no mercy."

As expected, trail by fire. Tenya thought. It's time to show my family, I have what it takes to be a villain.

This will be nothing. Bakugou thought.

"The demonstration is over. It's time for the real test to begin" Sota said, with his demented smile.

Izuku wanted to run.

He wanted to run so fast.

But he was surrounded by sociopath's, who could probably 'sniff' him out if he suddenly ran.

None of them seem to care about human life.

It should be okay, if he's not actually killing anybody right?

#Event 1: Using your quirk, how many people can you kill in thirty seconds? #

Dummies that were made to looking like people, appeared before them, and the first group was told to attack.

Izuku had to especially pale at seeing the usually straightforward Tenya, using his quirk 'Engine' in such a brutal way.

They could tell at first glance he been trained on how to make really difficult turns at full speed.

Tenya Lida, huh. Let's see how he does on the other tests... Sota thought, taking note of him.

Tsuyu Asui powers were the worst of the small group, at the art of killing.

Then it was Ochaco turn.

"Step aside," Ochaco said, making herself as light as a balloon, doing a moon jumped to the group of dummies before changing her weight to that of an elephant, instantly destroying a pack of dummies.

If those Dummies were people, they would have died instantly on impact and their bodies would have become a sandwich.

Ochacho Uraraka. She's not bad either. Sota thought.

In the next group, Yuga Aoyama used his 'Navel laser' to mow down a group of dummies before he had to wait for a reload and then do it over again.

Yuga Aoyama. He's good too but his reload time, will be his weakness, if he meets somebody who fights with their head and has stamina. Shota thought.

Now it was Izuku turn.

"YOUR ABOUT TO EAT MY DUST, DEKU!" Bakugou said, laughing.

Izuku know what was about to happen next, and he still remembered the pain from the flames.

But the question was, will he let it happen again?

He would rather not.

But did he have One-For-All, here?

"EXPLOSIVE SPEED!" Bakugou yelled, the flames from this palm was no joke.

He would about to find out, now.

He could feel it.

Red veins began to surge through his body as he concentrated the power to his arms and legs.

Shota Aizawa eyes were wide.

Bakugou Katsuki eyes were wide.

Toshinori Yagi stood up from his chair and looked out of the window.

Is that?

No, it can't be.

But it was.

Izuku Midoriya unleashed One-For-All.

And scene!

I won't tell you what happens to next, because I'm evil like that. Now to get some rest. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Beta:

4fireking

I do not own My Hero Academia.

Enjoy!

Izuku using the power of 'All for One' destroyed so many dummies that it was unbelievable, shocking everybody just by his control alone.

"Damn, what the hell" Ochaco said. "He didn't show that power in the exams. Die"

"As expected of Izuku. He's amazing when it comes to being cruel" Tenya said. "But who know he had such a quirk? Why didn't he use that in the exams?"

Bakugou mind was not working.

Then it rebooted itself and realised what had happened.

"DEKU, YOU BASTARD! I PROTECTED YOU SINCE WE WERE FOUR!" He yelled, lunging at him with killing intent.

The sight of a full murderous Bakagou lunging at him, struck fear in Izuku heart and he was about to run, when their teacher step in.

Bakugou suddenly found himself restricted by cloth and his quirk gone.

"What the hell!?" He said.

"You're not allowed to kill your follow classmates in class. Do it outside of class" Sota said, his eyes even fiercer then before, Izuku got the strange feeling that somebody was staring at him from behind.

"Imagine how good it would be if you could keep your temper down" Sota said, "Your quirk would reach its peak" releasing Bakugou.

Izuku soon after immediately felt the backlash of using One for All, especially since he was in a body that was not used to it, the pain was intense and he was clearly in pain but nobody came over to make sure he was okay.

"Tch" came out of Bakugou mouth.

After the shocking revelation of Izuku exactly owning a quirk, his mind went somewhere completely different.

He couldn't help but notice how off Izuku had been since this morning.

Of course, he noticed odd thing about Deku since this morning, if he didn't know anybody he could call Deku sane.

If he didn't know any better he would say, there was even kindness in those eyes.

A Superhero kindness.

He had to watch Deku, more closely.

Ch 3: The eyes that watch him.

After that Izuku pretty much breezed through the rest of the test's, he was happy to know that he got the highest score, instead of just being 'safe' back like the score he got in his own world.

Unfortunately, the teacher never told them he was joking about expelling the person who got the lowest so Izuku was shocked to witness a student get dragged out by the security, kicking and screaming.

The silence afterwards sent a chill down his spine.

"Dismissed" Sota said, walking off, leaving the group of children behind.

"So, you were serious about that Aizawa" Said a familiar powerful voice that made him turn his head.

His eyes met with Toshinori Yagi, who had transformed into his villain called 'Smile'.

"You know... we've known each other for years and yet every time I see that face, you look like a f*ucking super hero" Sota said. "How are you not dead yet?"

"It's simple. Everybody knows I'm a Villain. When I go after a Hero, I make sure to broadcast it" Toshinori said, it was a pain, but that was the only reason why every villain in the world isn't after him. "It's too late for me to try and go uncover in a Hero's den"

Sota didn't say anything before saying with narrow eyes. "You saw?"

Toshinori silence told him everything.

"Are you going to inform this to the Blood Emperor?" Sota said, "Isn't your quirk one of a kind? How does that kid have it? Aren't you at least bit interested in how that kid can use your powers?"

"Yes I am. I can look into the kid's background or I can let nature run its course" Toshinori said, "I've been looking for somebody to take after me. Unfortunately, no women wants to sleep with me, no matter what face I wear. If that kid does well, I might even take him under my wing and then squeeze the info out of him"

They both know what he actual meant by that.

"Well good luck with that." Sota said. "The boy's eyes look like a fucking Superhero's. He most likely won't even make it to 15. If he gets branded as a Hero then he is finished. Even I will go after his head."

The reward for killing a Hero and presenting the head was too tempting to ignore.

The higher ranked the Hero was the bigger, the reward.

"But doesn't that make him good for any hero undercover work?" Toshinori argued back, the kid idolized him, he even had the guts to try and rob him with a gun no less.

"Whatever" Sota said, losing interested and walking away.

#End of School#

"I'm totally tired" Izuku said, he had never thought he would have a day where he would be so emotionally scarred for his life and then coming out of such a clean and impressive looking building into a trashy neighborhood.

It was just depressing.

And to top it off Bakugou was unusually quiet for somebody who had been trying to kill him not to long ago.

"Deku, we're going to take another bus, home" Bakugou said.

"Wait. Another Highjack?" He said, he had been trying to be clean, but who know, he would be forced to commit two crimes in one day?

Bakugou stared at him and he realized, his outburst must be out of character for the other Izuku and said while sweating. "I mean. What kind of colour bus should we take?"

Bakugou seem to drop it.

For now.

As they high jacketed another bus, Izuku did not see his own reflection gain a life of its own for a split second to stare at him.

Somebody had just woken up.

# The next day#

It was the first time, Izuku went to bed semi satisfied and hungry due to eating cold, stolen food.

It was obvious to him, that it would take more than one day to get back into his world, so he just had to keep his mouth shut and wait for an opportunity to tell somebody who didn't have the morals not to murder him about his situation.

Perhaps, he could find a Hero, who could help him.

"Okay. Who wants to try their hand on making threats in English?" Present Mic said.

Half the class eagerly put their hands.

THIS IS ENGLISH!? Izuku thought, and why was everybody so involved!?

#Lunchtime#

What is this?

Right in front of him was some unknown currency that did not resemble Yen at all.

"FUCK!" Somebody said. "The amount of evil I did recently isn't enough for food!"

"Bad luck, dude. You must have really been slacking off" Another Student said. "I didn't think anybody could afford to, since they actually sell warm and fresh food here"

Apparently instead of money, they were rewarded with fresh food for their evil deeds.

Izuku did not want to live in such a world where evil was rewarded.

It seemed Bakugou did enough evil for the both of them, to allow him to eat, freely.

A Muffin had never tasted so terrible in his mouth.

#Afternoon class#

This was the class that Izuku was looking forward to the most.

Villain Basic Training.

He hoped that All Might, wasn't truly evil in this world and was just pretending to be, because of the fact that it was dangerous to be seen as a hero.

However his hopes were dashed, when the man finally showed up.

Through the window.

"Hello, boys and girls" 'Smile' said, not at all heroic like he usually was and had an oppressing feeling about him.

Izuku felt a shiver go down his spine.

A-All Might?

"IT'S THE SUPERVILLAIN, SMILE!" A student gasped.

"MR SMILE, HOW MANY HERO'S HAVE YOU KILLED?" Another student asked.

"He looks so powerful. How easily do you think he can crush a normal person?" Another student said in awe, as the man walked to the front desk.

Izuku had no idea that Bakugou was currently looking at him, watching his lack of reaction.

"VILLAIN BASIC TRAINNING!" Smile began. "THE CLASS THAT WILL PUT YOU THROUGH ALL SORTS OF SPECIAL TRAINNING TO BECOME RESPECTABLE VILLAINS!" Before taking out a badge and saying. "There is no time like the present to do BATTLE TRAINNING!"

"Battle?" Bakugou said, suddenly perking up.

"And for that, you need to use these" Smile said, pressing a button and the walls literally came out to reveal shelves with numbers on them. "According to the 'Quirks Register' and the special request you filled out before being admitted you'll be getting-"

"CUSTOMES!" Most of the class yelled.

They were finally going to be proper Villains!

Damn it! Izuku thought, when was it a good time for him to run?

"After you're all changed, come out in Ranking order to Ground Beta" Smile said.

"OKAY!" Most of them said.

"Looking good is very important ladies and gentleman" Smile said, as they began to suit up. "Look alive now, because from today onwards you are..."

They were all decked out in the suit designed for them.

Izuku was shocked to find his suit was pretty much the same except the teeth was razor sharp and the eyes looked mean.

"VILLAINS!"

Everybody walked with their heads held high in their new costumes.

But Izuku could not walk confidently like the rest of the class, the costume that was supposed to give him pride, was a source of fright, his original costume had his mother heart and soul into it.

This thing was going to be used for evil.

"Well, shall we begin my wards?" Smile said, drawing Izuku out of his thoughts. "It's time for battle trainning!"

Izuku looked around to find them all in their villain costumes, some of them were similar to the ones from his world while those who would have looked too much like a hero had their design changed completely.

"Curly, what the hell are you wearing?" Ochaco said.

"Uraraka!?" Izuku said, finding that she wore breastplates, slick black leggings that also work into black heels.

Never would he have thought, he would see so much figure!

"Don't look at me like that, you perv" She said, with a face full of full disgust, he felt an arrow go through his heart.

"We're all here then?" Smile said, "Looking good" before he saw Izuku costume.

But more importantly the ears.

It was like, the kid was begging him to take him as an apprentice.

"Sensei, isn't this the same field used in the entrance exam?" Tenya said. "Are we once again redoing the test?"

Izuku was shocked to find the cool mechanical looking custom that his Tenya wore barely had any metal on it and went for a lighter weight.

"No. You'll be moving onto step two" Smile said. "Indoor Anti-personal battle training!"

Nobody but Izuku know what he was talking about.

But the real question was...

Was it going to be like his original world?

"Newbie Heroes are mostly seen outdoors." Smile said, opening his jar of wisdom. "But those who have a lot of experience, know that exposing themselves outside is the worst possible thing to do. Thus, they appear indoors"

He's talking as if Hero's are rats! Izuku could not help but realize.

"Between confinement, House arrest, and black-market deals. In this Villain filled society" Smile began. "The cleverest Hero's lurk indoors!"

Before he made a shocking statement.

"You'll now be split into Villain teamsand Hero Teams and face off in a Two on Two Battle" He said.

Silence.

"You got to be kidding me!" Bakugou yelled. "I came to this school to be a Villain, take Hero's heads and then gain entrance to one of the bloody city's! I didn't come here to learn to be goody two shoes!"

Several of them agreed with him.

Izuku was confused, what on earth was a 'Bloody city'? But more shockingly enough there was actually a goal in mind for these crazy people?

"Please calm down, I know your dislike for Hero's" Smile said. "But you won't get anywhere in life, if you don't know how a Hero will think. Their Ideals are different from ours and Heroes who have managed to survive past a year are dangerous. A good Hero is somebody who can use your lack of morals and selfishness against you."

He had seen it too many times, his fellow Villains allowing a Hero to escape because of their own greed and how easily the 'agreement' between them can break, when they trying to catch one together.

"I see..." Tenya said, he never understood why team work was so important in his family but to be fair, if they all succumbed to their greed, his family would have killed itself a long time ago and he would have never been born.

Everybody else suddenly had a look of understanding

"It's good that you all understand" Smile said, then Izuku was surprised when 'Smile' did not get out a cheat sheet like his counterpart, but what he didn't know was that Smile had been cheating for such a long time, that he would never resort to something so cheap and obvious. "Here's the deal. The Villains will be inside, in an ideal location to plant a bomb. And the Hero team will have to go and take care of it"

IT'S THE SAME! Izuku thought.

"However, the Heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the Villains or secure the bomb. Since this is just a simulation, the Villains are not permitted to kill the Hero's only capture them or prevent them from reaching the bomb before the time runs out" Smile said. "Your battle partner will be decided by drawing slots." Getting his pride and joy out, a box with Dimond engraved on it.

"What is that box?! And why does it look so expensive!?" Tenya said, why did the Teacher not steal a regular box!? What morn made something that simple, so appealing to steal!?

They all blinked and admired the shining box.

It would look good in their living rooms.

Then the names were called out.

It was at this moment, that Izuku got a rude wake up call.

"Team A. Izuku Midoriya and Bakugou Katsuki" Smile said.

What!? Izuku thought, he was with Bakugou!?

"Team D" Smile said. "Ochaco Uraraka and Tenya Iida"

THE TWO TEAMS ARE SWAPPED! Izuku thought, suddenly having a very bad feeling about this.

His feeling got worse when Smile stuck both of his hands into two Dimond increased box's that said 'Villain's' and 'Hero's'.

Smile announced.

"The Hero's are 'Team A'. The Villains 'Team D'"

Izuku and Bakugou were both were shocked.

They were going to be the Hero's!?

And scene!

Next chapter, Bakugou has no idea how to be a Hero and finds Izuku a suspicious gold mine for it. Meanwhile Izuku is trying desperately to cover up his experience as a Hero while also trying to guide Bakugou twisted mind so that they can win. Please Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4 of My Villain Academia

[Edit: 9/04/2018]

I do not own my Hero Academia

Enjoy!

Where was he?

And more importantly who was that?

This word's Midoriya Izuku thought.

The last thing he remembered was having cold pizza for lunch and stepping into his bed.

His mother should have woken him by trying to kill him, but instead, he had a pretty good sleep.

When he woke up, he was prepared to fight for his life.

Instead, he met darkness and in front of him was a window.

A window showing himself, holding a gun on a bus.

Wait.

That uniform.

Wasn't that his U.A uniform!?

Eh?!

He didn't remember any of this!

But he quickly realised that the person holding the gun wasn't him!

He had been holding a gun all his life, but this person he was seeing was clearly a newbie who hadn't learnt to hold a gun et.

If he was out there, he would have gunned the other person down easily and stole his uniform.

Was Bakugou, fake too?

"DEKU, KEEP YOUR EYES ON THAT HEAD!" Bakugou shouted.

Yep, he was real.

Bakugou always told him what to do and protected him.

Although he wouldn't be surprised if his parents were paying him to protect him.

But this fake him was living in his house.

Eating with his parents.

Sleeping in his bed.

But what really got to him was having that person attend the class, he had dreamt of going to, ever since he found out the villain Smile would be teaching at the school!

He was so cool!

But now somebody else was enjoying his hard work.

He almost died passing the entrance exam without a quirk.

And that pissed him off.

If he ever gets out of here, he will kill this guy.

He swore it.

Ch 4: So, this is a Hero?

"FFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKK!"

Bakugan yelled, startling Izuku.

"Why do we have to be shitty hero's!?" He said he had been complaining about this, for five minutes straight.

No matter how much he complained to Smile about it, shouting death threats at their own teacher, it only took one flick to the stomach for Bakugou to shut up.

That flick almost killed him.

In this world, only the strong rule, whether it was business owners or nobles, every one of them was trained or grew up to be ridiculously strong to take that position so that when they did, nobody would dare complain.

Izuku got a front row seat to this law when Bakugou instantly caved in and did not dare to complain about Smile to his face, after that.

They couldn't see Smile now so Bakugou was free to curse the man.

Izuku was honestly too scared to try and calm him down so that they could finally start the test.

Anybody who was watched from outside could completely understand why they hadn't moved yet.

Then Bakugou finally calmed down and asked. "So, you got a quirk, Deku?"

"Um," Izuku said, this was around the time, his Bakugou found out as well.

Should he start running?

But he didn't expect what happened next.

Bakugou gave him a slap on the back and said, with a smile. "Deku, you bastard. I'm impressed you managed to hide this from me for so many years."

Huh?

It was then he really realised, this world was crazy.

Deception was actually viewed as a good thing, here.

Bakugou, wouldn't try to end in him like his own.

It was depressing when he realised this Bakugou, treated him better than his own.

"But f*ck. What the hell do Hero's do?" Bakugou said, he couldn't think like a Hero, because the very thought sickened him.

Luckily Izuku had the brain to do it.

"What about going in, through the door?" Izuku said as they arrived.

"So, what you're saying is that we break in?" Bakugou said, with a demented smile.

"That's not what I-BOOM!" Izuku began, only for Bakugou to use his quirk to blow the door down, taking almost the first floor with it.

Those who watched, saw Smile, take out a pen and deducting points, breaking into a building wasn't very hero like, unless it was absolutely necessary.

#Team B, seconds before#

"This is going to be a piece of cake," Ochaco said, "There is no way that fiery guy can think like a Hero. He'll fail before the time is even up"

They had this in the bag.

"I'll keep my guard up," Tenya said, it was true that the explosive guy seemed like the perfect villain but why did he get the feeling that the other guy wouldn't be so wrong if he thought of him as a Hero?

Then they heard the explosion.

#Team A#

"That was easy," Bakugou said, disappointed that there wasn't anything to steal here, while Izuku was trailing behind him.

If he was correct it should happen right now.

Tenya suddenly came from nowhere and gave a sharp kick to Bakugou side, sending the guy flying.

But Bakugou had loads of fighting experience.

And so, did Tenya.

Tenya didn't stop to see if Bakugou was going to get up, he instantly attacked Izuku with the full intention to kill.

Izuku felt like he was being hit with a hammer with each kick.

"Urgh," He said, trying to escape.

But Tenya wasn't going to give him time to activate his quirk.

"YOU FORGOT ME YOU BASTARD!" Came a voice and Tenya was bombarded with explosives at the back of him.

"Urk!" He coughed up blood.

TENYA! Izuku thought.

"DIE!" Bakugou said, he was brutal, and what was worse, Bakugou was using his head to aim for Tenya legs.

Tenya tried to get away but the pain from just taking one step was too much for him.

"Stop!" Izuku said, but Bakugou was not listening.

Bakugou was going to kill Tenya.

No.

Izuku activated All for One and rushed at Bakugou.

"DIE!" Bakugou laughed manically.

Only to see Izuku right in front of him and grab his arm.

He didn't even have time to be surprised.

He was thrown right onto his back, he coughed up blood as he landed.

It took moments for him to have the strength to even lift his head to glare.

"BAKUGOU, YOU DUMMY!" Izuku yelled. "WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERO'S AND HERO'S DON'T KILL PEOPLE! WE HELP THEM!"

"Deku" Bakugou said, seething.

#Outside#

"Oh," Smile said, this kid had a lot more potential to be a spy then he thought.

So, his mind was flexible when it came to taking on a mindset, that he was taught to hate from a very young age.

Everybody else was shocked as they remembered the show's they watched as kids.

The person who always played as Hero would take on a disgusting mindset.

This was indeed a Hero.

#Team A#

 _Fuck._

Bakugou remembered when they were kid's, he was the leader of his own kid gang of trouble maker's, Deku had just tagged along for no apparent reason.

After his Quirk manifested, he had felt like life wasn't so hard and he could beat everybody in his class into submission.

All men weren't born equal and yet, Izuku was the one who kissed his ass the most as a kid, just for some protection.

That kid had finally grown up.

"DEKU! I WILL KILL YOU!" He growled, lunging forward.

 _Good. Come._ Izuku thought, turning and running up the stairs with a murderous Bakugou after him.

"What's happening down there?" Said Ochaco, her voice coming from the communicator in Tenya ear.

"My legs are shot," Tenya said, it was going to take him quite some time to recover, he did not care that he almost died. "They're coming your way."

That guy was a lot smarter then they gave him credit for.

Izuku continued to run, not using his full speed to lose Bakugou, he needed his fire power but dodging all those explosive blast's...

BOOM!

The fire was very strong.

"DEKU, YOU BASTARD, STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME!" Bakugou yelled.

Meanwhile, Smile began to write from the observation point.

Izuku, used his quirk to jump from floor to floor, it was no easy task because Bakugou was a very fast at learning, he used his quirk like a jetpack, shooting himself up.

Almost there.

"TIMBER!" Said a voice from above and a part of the floor at the top floor collapsed from Ochaco changed weight.

Izuku was surprised and due to that, one large rock hit him sending him plummeting downwards, right into Bakugou waiting grasp.

"Deku" Bakugou said, smiling.

Was ever a more scarier sight?

It was like he was staring at the devil himself, hellfire was right behind the devil but Izuku did not cower.

"BAKUGOU! IF YOU WANT TO PASS THIS TEST! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!" Izuku said, much to his surprise.

"Why should I?" Bakugou said.

Yes, why should he?

Izuku tried to think of what could matter to this twisted version of Bakugou.

#Flashback#

 _"You'll now be split into_ _ **Villain**_ _teams and_ _ **Hero**_ _Teams and face off in a_ _ **Two on Two**_ _Battle" Smile said._

 _Silence._

 _"You got to be kidding me!" Bakugou yelled. "I came to this school to be a Villain, take Hero's heads and then gain entrance to one of the bloody city's! I didn't come here to learn to be a goody twoshoes!"_

 _Several of them agreed with him._

#Flashback#

Bloody City?

He had no idea what that was but he could tell that it was important to him.

So, he tried it.

"IF WE FAIL, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO GET INTO BLOODY CITY!" He yelled, Bakugou looked like he had received a shock. "DON'T, YOU WANT TO GO?"

Their Attacks met head on and Izuku felt the backlash immediately, but to his surprise he was rocketed to the top, meeting a very surprised Ochacho, but he didn't have time to worry about his surrounding or how much pain he was in.

He used the last of his energy that his body could handle to deal a fatal blow to the 'bomb' before falling unconscious and coming right back down.

He was long since unconscious to even see Bakugou face as he came down.

"THE WINNER!" Smile said, "IS THE HERO TEAM!"

Bakugou looked at Izuku strangely.

His arms were completely busted but he had worse things to worry about.

In that moment, when their moves hit each other, he didn't see his own reflection in Deku eyes, but another Deku wearing PJ's!

What the hell did he just see!?

Why the hell were their two Deku's!?

"Let's head back, Bakugou." Smile said, touching his shoulder, snapping him out of it. "Time for graduation"

Both Tenya and Izuku were being wheeled to the nurse's office.

"I'm surprised you won," Smile said, "Perhaps from this experience, there is hope for you to hunt higher Ranked Heros"

He was then taken to the Monitor Room.

#Monitor Room#

"WELL, I'VE GOT TO SAY... THE V.I.P FOR THIS BATTLE IS IZUKU!" Smile said, to Ochaco and Bakugou who were okay enough to be here.

They both expected as much.

"I thought so too, logically speaking," Tsuyu Asui said, aka 'Pro Villain'.

"And can you explain to the class, why?" Smile said.

"Sure," Pro Villain said. "From what I saw Bakugou every action was motivated by his own desires. Completely fine normally but he was supposed to be playing a Hero. He avoided that mind-set like the plague. His only saving grace was listening to Izuku at the end."

 _She ripping him apart._ Everybody thought, but to everybody surprise, Bakugou did not to try to immediately go and kill her.

"Ochaco. Did almost nothing, except at the end" Pro Villain began, hitting her where it hurt. "She let Tenya do the heavy work and then when she did do something, her guard was completely down which worked to Izuku advantage. She was terrible as a Villain"

Ochaco wanted to squash a certain someone right now.

"Tenya...was almost a good Villain," Pro Villain said, "He saw that they were going to reach him and want out to stop them. He tried to delay them until the bomb went off. However, it was foolish, he was up against two opponents that wielded two extremely powerful quirks. He should have set traps instead, to were them down and then pick fight the,"

They were silent, amazed by her mind.

"Then finally, Izuku" Pro Villain said, "He seemed to be more Intune with the mind-set of a Hero, almost like he's following a guideline. He wanted to walk in instead of break in. He stopped Bakugou from killing Tenya. He used Bakugou desires to get him to cooperate before turning off the Bomb. If he was a real Hero, he would be dangerous"

Silence.

 _That was everything._ Smile thought, before saying. "Well done, Pro Villain. I'm looking forward to your test"

The girl did not care.

However, the battle that Smile was mostly looking forward to was Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji team up.

"Please take care of me," Shota Todaoraki said, much to Mezo Shoji surprise.

For some reason, nobody felt any animosity, in fact, they felt...

Kindness?

Smile was wondering how his rival 'Hellfire' raised his own son.

 _He wanted to understand why the man raised his son with love._

And scene!

Next chapter, will be hosted onto my account, completely free and available to view. So check daily.

Edit: I've decided to release the chapter first on my P.a.t.r.e.o.n account, then latter on this site.

Next chapter, Izuku comes face to face with the other Izuku who wants to kill him and the Bloody Emperor decides to make a move. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5 Of My Hero Acadmia

I do not own My Hero Academia.

Enjoy!

"HELLO!" Izuku shouted.

Where was he?

He was fairly sure he passed out and now he was here, in complete darkness.

"I can't believe, you here" Said, a voice completely identical to his own, that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Hello?" Izuku said, the silence that followed afterwards, made him uncomfortable.

Should he activate his Quirk?

But before he could even try and draw it out, he was suddenly tackled to the ground, the wind was knocked out of him.

When he recovered, he found out that he was staring at his own face.

A very insane version of his face.

Wait.

His eyes zoomed out to give his mind a better picture.

It wasn't him but a person who was wearing his face but in some PJ's.

This body's original Izuku?

"Izuku?" He said.

The person eyes widened before smiling an insane smile and saying. "So you know who I am? You should have made sure I was dead or at least couldn't wake up, you bastard"

Then before Izuku know what was happening, his other self-hands had grabbed his neck and was trying to strange the life out of him.

"W-Wait!" He chocked.

"Hurry, up and die!" The other Izuku said, "I spent years preparing to take the entrance exam at U.A. I succeeded and was going to become a Villain. That YOU had to came along and snatch it all from me. If you die, I can have my life back and finally become a Villain"

This was not good, the other Izuku had clearly lost it.

Izuku realised, there was no way he could reason with the other one.

This was a version of himself that was born and grew up in this messed up world.

This person was just as screwed up as everybody else, here.

His vision was fading.

Wait.

It wasn't his vision that was going.

It was him.

He was actually going.

"No" The other Izuku said, seeing what was happening and trying to choke him faster. "NO!"

But neither of them could stop it.

He woke up.

Ch 5: The Perfect Evil appears.

Izuku opened his eyes with sweat pouring down his face.

Was that a dream or was this body Izuku really trying to kill him?

"You look like hell" Said, the nurse.

Izuku was in for a shock when he looked at 'Recover girl'.

She no longer looked like a sweet old lady, but a woman who had a very sharp needle strapped to coming out of her forehead.

Izuku felt danger and wanted to leave immediately.

He didn't know that Smile had come to see him or that the man had stared at him for five uncomfortable minutes before requesting that the nurse attract his DNA.

Tenya had already been healed up and was forced out of the office, because only people who were injured could enter other than the teachers.

"Um, can I go?" Izuku said, even the nurse's office looks scary.

"Sure" The Villain 'Mrs Needle' said and Izuku wouldn't be surprised if she did something to his body while he was unconscious.

He couldn't have been happier when he left, until he realise Bakugou hadn't been there to welcome him when he woke up.

It couldn't be.

Bakugou shouldn't be Jealous of him right now, because of how messed up this world was.

This world's Bakugou actually viewed deception as a good thing.

So Izuku want to look for him, but to his surprise he actually found him heading home in his school uniform.

Just like in his reality.

"KAACHAN!" He yelled.

He had made a mistake.

" **What did you just call me?** " Bakugou said, stopping and reeking of bloodlust.

"I mean. Bakugou" Izuku said, quickly correcting his mistake.

So, the other Izuku did not have a nickname for Bakugou?

The bloodlust was not entirely gone, though.

"Why are you going home without me?" Izuku said, from what he saw of Bakugou personality, he should have been there at the nurse's office or near the office so that they would walk home together.

"huh?' Bakugou said.

"You weren't there when I woke up" Izuku said, he had always been an honest guy. "And now your leaving without me? It's not like you, Bakugou"

Bakugou was pissed.

"WHAT THE F*CK WOULD YOU KNOW!" Bakugou burst out, surprising him. "I WAS NEVER YOUR BABY SITTER! You're a big boy now, so you don't need me! I used to be top, but this place is full of monsters, including the guy I thought I needed to protect for years! And then that Ice and Fire bastard came along and showed me I was never top dog"

 _Ice and Fire Bastard?_ Izuku thought, did he mean _Shota_ _Todoroki_ _?_

He was shocked.

Did that mean Shota had no problems with his 'fire side' in this universe? Did he have no daddy issues?

"Used by the very guy, I usually protected and booted off my throne all in the same day!" Bakugou said, "F*UCK! IF I KNOW THINGS WERE GOING TO BE LIKE THIS, I WOULD HAVE KILLED MY FUTURE CLASSMATE YEARS AGO!"

Instead of crying like his other self, Bakugou eyes were red with rage.

Izuku was stunned.

Well, that was this reality's Bakugou alright.

Meanwhile the Villain Smile creepily spied on them behind a nearby corner.

If he gave words of encouragement, he would be considered a good guy.

Which he wasn't.

So all he could do was creepily watch over them.

Being a Teacher was tough.

The next day a shocking newspaper came out.

It had nothing to do with the Villain Smile teaching at A.U., everybody know he had been teaching for a couple of years so the news wouldn't even be 'okay' news.

What really grabbed everybody attention was the picture of 'The Bloody Emperor' with a flaming head and all, with the words 'Bloody Emperor coming to visit U.A'.

The Blood Emperor was coming?

Of course, this was news that most people received with excitement but for a certain group of people this was a chance.

The Hero's in the city felt this was an unbelievable chance.

"Do you see this?" Kurgoniri said, he didn't look anywhere nearly as menacing as his counterpart. "The Emperor himself is coming here."

"Is here to see another barbaric Villain Tournament?" Said, a person with his brain exposed and not looking like a monster like his counterpart. "Hasn't that man warp the youngest generation enough? Now he's going to watch, as our fellow Heroes are killed for Sport by mere children."

"And that's why we have this opportunity handed to us." Tomura Shigara said, not at all creepy looking in nature but very handsome, unlike his counterpart, although he did have hands on his arms, just to help him out. "This poison has been growing worse for a thousand years and the only way this world will ever recover is if we cut the poison right from the source. We have to kill the symbol for Evil"

Everything began and ended with that man.

#Three days later#

Izuku was shocked.

This world did have Press!

The whole town seemed to be in an uproar.

Suddenly a Microphone was shoved before his face.

"I heard that the Bloody Emperor is here. Have you seen him, yet?" Said a female reporter.

"Ur...I need to get to class" Izuku said, quickly escaping.

The press had managed to kidnap Ochaco.

More like she let them.

"If the Bloody Emperor was here, what do you imagine he would look like?" One person said.

"Um, Super Strong" Ochaco said, seemly transformed into a different person before her classmate's eyes.

The same question was asked to Tenya.

"I think, he would be very tall" Tenya said, "The reason why I enrolled here was partially because I wanted to one day meet the Bloody Emperor. I'm a huge fan of his and I'll kill anybody just to be taught a single thing from him. He is the panicle of what Villains all want to be, around the world. The very definition of evil. If it wasn't for him, the world wouldn't be the way it is right now..."

Bakugou was about to be interviewed, only for the stolen camera and mike to catch fire in the reporter's hands, almost give them third degree burns.

Nobody tried to interview him after that.

Their own class teacher turned out to be the biggest hypocrite of all.

When the cameras were on, Shota Aizawa suddenly appeared with a smoothed chin and clean hair and clothes.

Everybody in class all thought a stranger had walked into the classroom, until they heard the teachers voice and the Villain Eraserhead once more morphed into their mess of a teacher, they know and feared.

Izuku could not believe how loud the reporters we're.

He didn't remember them being this loud.

He didn't think it was possible for these people to idealise a person so much, like the number one Hero in his reality.

When the reporter tried to get in, they barely escaped with their lives.

"Damn it! I wanted to see if the Emperor was in there!" Said, a female reporter not sour about almost dying.

"We've been here for almost two days and we've got nothing to show for it! I've got to get paid so that I eat some food that is not allowed to be stolen, damn it!" Said, another reporter.

Meanwhile a certain handsome man with messy light blue hair, hiding extra hands, was walking towards the group of reporters.

"Good work, everybody with Fridays battle" Shota Aizawa said. "I'm looking over your grades and evolution"

Even though it's going to be a pain for him.

"Bakugou" Shota began, calling him out first, making the boy flinch. "You need to learn that the most toxic mind set, is the mindset you need to use to become a successful Vilain. You do realise that only the highest preforming Villain's, can gain entrance to the City, right?"

"….yes" Bakugou said, he didn't like it but if he can't beat the other's in power, he can beat them in success rate.

"I can't even look at your medical records Midoriya" Shota said, making Izuku jolt. "What's the point of being a villain if you inflict more pain onto yourself, then onto the Hero's? Learn to control that Quirk...or you will have to spend time with Mrs Needle. I heard that she's been looking for a new test subject since the old one died"

Izuku shook hearing that and managed to say. "O-Okay"

"Now onto the Homeroom Business" Shota said, getting everybody to sit straight. "Sorry for the announcement but..."

 _Could it be we need to pick a Class president as well?_ Izuku thought, while everybody wondered.

"Today, you'll pick a Class President" Shota said.

 _I KNOW IT!_ Izuku thought, now everybody was going to be eager to be Class President.

 **However, the class was as silent as a grave**.

Eh?

Izuku eyes widened, when he saw everybody trying to look as small as possible, there was not a single person raising their hand up.

Then finally two people did.

But incredibly slowly.

Tenya Ilda and Tsuyu Asui.

It was a pair that surprised Izuku but nobody else dared to raise their hand.

Why?

"Good. You'll two will be meeting the principle a week from now" Shot said, both of them did not look so good, making Izuku wonder what Nezu was like this reality.

Why did they fear the Principle?

#One of the Staff luggage#

Toshinori Yagi aka the Villain 'Smile' sipped his coffee, only to feel the room shake.

At first it he thought it was an earthquake, before he realised it must be the Principle coming back.

And he was right, soon after the door opened, a cute animal wearing clothes walked in.

But in Toshinori eyes, this animal was a monster.

The monster was covered in blood and seemed to be dragging several human beings that all had terrified eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Principle" Toshinori Yagi.

"I'm back" Nezu said, sounding just like his counterpart.

Toshinori looked at the bundle of kidnapped people, man and women and said. "I'll leave"

"Why do you always leave?" Nezu said.

"I don't like seeing you eat and I don't want to be covered in organs and blood, so early in the morning" Toshinori said.

The humans who were captured eyes all where wide.

Eat?

Why did they get the feeling something terrible was about to happen to them?

"Fair enough" Nezu said, as Toshinori walked out completely ignoring the Human hand that was trying to get him to stay from fear of the deceptive monster in the room.

But he wasn't a Hero.

He shut the door, and right on cue, he heard the screams from a person and the sound of laughter as the Principle began to peel his 'Starter before going onto the 'Main'.

What was even worse that the animal did not need to eat Humans to survive, it just like seeing the fear on their faces when he did it.

But Toshinori had long gotten used to hearing it, but still it sent shivers down his spine, he just wished that the Principle stuck to one place.

The animal would eat anywhere, including in front of the students or in front of the press.

No wonder nobody wants to be near the Principle.

Suddenly he felt like he was being watched.

"Come out, now. Or I'll come and find you myself" He said.

"Your instincts are getting dallier Toshinori" Said, a voice right into his ears and he was suddenly aware of the fact that hands were squeezing his throat. "I've been following you since you came into school and yet you didn't notice."

How!?

Everybody bone in his body was screaming to run.

This person will kill him as if he was killing a chicken.

.

.

Wait.

He had felt this sensation before.

And as if, realising what he was thinking, the air returned back to his lungs and the hands vanished as if they were a lie.

But the hands marks on his neck weren't a lie.

He dropped his knees, half to take a huge breather and half to kneel.

There was only one person in the world who could make him genially fear for his life.

Only one person who could drive him to madness from fear.

He looked up and to his horror, he was right.

"So, you remember your place, after all, Toshinori. Even though it's been such a long time since we met face to face" Said a tall figure dressed in fancy clothes with a flaming head.

The Blood Emperor.

Toshinori tried to keep his voice from trembling in fear as he said. "I wouldn't dare forget your highness. The last time we met, you taught me so much."

 _The man who people called the Perfect Evil stood before him as god._

And scene!

Next chapter, Izuku encounters his first contact with Hero's, after the Bloody Emperor outsmarts them by changing his schedule at the last minute. Izuku tries to make sure none of his classmates become Hero murders while trying to ward off suspicion. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6 of My Villain Academia

Author Note: Special thanks to 'Drake'

I do not own My Hero Academia.

Enjoy!

Toshinori Yagi remembered the first time he met the Bloody Emperor.

Even as a Kid he heard stories of cruelty featuring the man.

A person that everybody wanted to be like because who wouldn't want to be strong enough to sway the very world to their whim?

Was there anything more glorious then that?

Even till this day, nobody could figure out how the Bloody Emperor was still alive, when it had been well documented that he was born over 300 years ago.

The man had many secrets which the public will never be able to uncover.

So many speculated that the current was as actually one of the clones that switched out every 50 years or so and the original one died over 200 years ago.

However, there was nobody alive that could possibly verified that since the Bloody Emperor outlived all the people near him every time.

However, like many people, who went from weak to strong over time, his world changed.

Toshinori felt like the world couldn't touch them and he could finally live the life he always wanted in luxury.

Sure, he looked like a hero but behind that smile was a Villain.

Something those who tried to be Hero's found out way too late.

Out of boredom, he befriended some of them and they were stupid enough to bring him back to one of their bases.

A very stupid decision.

It was then that the slaughter began and he even had it broadcasted live as well.

The camera showed off the fact that his whole body was stained with the blood of countless Hero's, he had never felt so alive.

He didn't know that in that moment it would change his whole image.

Instead of people hunting him down, they would even give him cheers as he hunted down a Hero.

He had become a real-life celebrity.

And he grow incredibly cocky.

So very cocky.

There was a line in this world, that you should never cross and it was not murder.

It was something far worse, and unfortunately, he was on his way to crossing that line.

He had not been satisfied with the Hero's he killed, he wanted to take on those who actually had the license to Kill Hero and in return gained entrance to the nearest Bloody City.

A high-class City that was such a contrast to how trashy the rest of the world was, it could only be entered if you know a licenced Villains who killed a rank C Hero or above or were that Licenced Villain.

It was the populations reward for killing off those who dare to rise up against the law of the world.

He took down Villain after Villain and then in his cockiness, he said something that he should never say.

"Is this what the rest of the world is like? Pathetic. I challenge the Man who stands before all. I call the Bloody Emperor out to fight me. Sitting on your throne for countless years must have made you weak and too afraid to take up a real challenge. Well, are you willing to stay a coward?"

If Toshinori Yagi could travel back in time and murder his younger self, he would.

His younger self pretty much dismissed all the horror stories from those who were stupid enough to warrant the Bloody Emperor attention.

Who would have thought that the man who practically ruled the world, would not only hear him from the other side of the world but take him up on the offer?

He still did not know what happened, all that he know was that he lost very badly.

He was suddenly knocked out and the next thing he know, he woke up in a torture chamber strapped to a table.

The Bloody Emperor was above him and didn't even give him time to truly be aware of where he was.

What followed next was several days of horrendous torture in both of his forms.

Even when the man went to eat, he would order somebody else torture him right in front of him while he dinned.

When the man needed to go somewhere Toshinori was dragged along as well and you can imagine the horror in the room seeing his half dead form, strung up like a large piece of meat next to the man who acted like nothing was wrong.

Nobody dared say anything because they did not want to join him.

Toshinori was in so much pain that he wanted to die.

But the man made sure he did not die.

There was always somebody nearby with a Quirk that made sure he remained alive.

He was tortured both fiscally and mentally, his voice had long since been destroyed so he couldn't even whimper out.

He quickly found out that the Emperor was indeed very creative when it come to thinking up torture methods, even the most sadistic would turn pale of what the man could come up with.

Eventually after so much Hell, the Emperor himself asked him if he was interested in a teaching position.

It was done in such a completely naturally way that unless you didn't know the man had his hand in his large intestine at the time, you would think it was asked very normally.

The man told him that if he accepted, he would let him go.

Toshinori promptly agreed and he was healed.

Even though he was healed fiscally, he wasn't healed mentally, his body still remembered the horror.

For the first time in his life, he didn't not even have the willpower to try and run.

He did not dare to resist.

Then like the man could smell his fear and was enjoying it, the man asked him to thank him for being so generous for letting him go.

Toshinori Yagi who had long since been broken, thanked the man for teaching him the difference between them.

So, this was man who was called the Perfect Evil?

Why was this thing in our world?

Ch 6: No Killing Hero's!

[Wednesday 7: 35 AM]

"Have no fear, a Hero is here!" Said, a giant bulging man, who just helped a woman and her two kid's out of a burning building.

However, none of them looked particular grateful for being saved and were trying to hurt him.

People booed the Hero on the street, shouting death threats, however what was more shocking was that the Villains who was supposed to take care of the hero, had gotten their asses handed to them.

Clearly this Hero hadn't just started out.

"KILL ME!" The children's own mother said. " I DON'T WANT TO BE TOUCHED BY A HERO!'

"HIS PALMS ARE GROSS" one child said. " I'LL RATHER DIE THEN BE TOUCHED BY A HERO!"

This was a shocking contrast to what happened in the other world.

Hero's, here were hated with passion.

And yet, people were still doing it.

Suddenly the Hero, felt a hand go through his heart.

He was dead before he even realised what was happening and the mother and her two children managed to get away with a few injuries.

But in a dog eats dog world, they won't survive long with those injuries.

"Smile?" One of the Villains said, before shouting clearly mad. "That was our Pray!"

"Was it? I didn't notice" Smile said, feigning innocence while being celebrated by the gathering crowd. "Well, goodbye" thoroughly irritated the two villains as he leapt away.

If they had the ability to fly, they wouldn't have followed.

But they did not.

Smile mind soon turned towards the boy who had the same power as him or similar, he finally got the test results back but it turns out that the boy wasn't related to him.

So why did that boy have the same power to him, when it was supposed to be one of a kind?

When it comes to the selection for professional Villains, he would be more than happy to have the boy under his wing and then crack him open like an egg.

It would be better than handing him over to the Bloody Emperor.

That man went to great length to satisfy his curiosity.

In his whole thinking it never occurred to him that he may be trying to protect Izuku from the Bloody Emperor.

His other self and him, weren't so different after all.

#A.U.#

"EEEEHHHH!?" Most of the class said.

"Keep quiet" Shota Aizawa, their teacher, said. "The Bloody Emperor just wants to see how all of you do in basic training"

But apparently it was a massive deal for the students in class.

Izuku did not want to meet this 'Bloody Emperor', just the fact that the man was everywhere and everything covering him was a lot neater then the rest of the world, had him in alarm.

He was obviously a very important person in this twisted world.

They were then told that the training was a brutality mission and were then given their Villain suits.

Izuku was slowly getting used to how frightening his suit looked so he felt more comfortable then the first time he tried it on, a lot of them were amazed to find a bus that was waiting for them outside.

And it wasn't stolen!

There difference was immediately huge.

They could tell it wasn't stolen because the bus was clearly very well taken care of and it didn't look like trash, it was the first time that many of them were inside such a bus.

"So, this is one of the Bloody Emperor approved boss" one of them said in awe.

Izuku was stunned, this was a normal buss to him but to them, it was something rarely seen.

"If you think that's impressive, you should see a Bloody Emperor approved car" Tenya said, bragging. "My brothers can live in a Bloody City but chose not to. But they get all types of perks. Like, do you know how tasty it is when you have freshly prepared noodles that haven't gone bad or aren't half warm"

"Are you saying that the legend of the 'Freshly cooked and heated Remen cup' is real?" Said, one of the classmates.

Izuku could not believe that they were having this conversation.

He had no idea just how amazing it was for people of this world, to see what he just grew up with and thought was completely normal to have.

"Midoya" Said, Pro Villain, getting him to look at her. "Has anyone ever told you that your quirk will one day get you killed?"

"Huh?" Izuku said, slapping him back into this terrible reality.

"I'm sure Smile has noticed your power too" Pro Villain said. "He prides himself on having a unique quirk. He may end up killing you to keep that uniqueness"

Leaving Izuku was terrified.

That was what he was afraid of.

"But wouldn't that be cool?' Said, Eijiro Kirishima aka Red Riot. "Student and Teacher fighting to the death. Who wouldn't want to see that?"

 _I don't want to see that!_ Izuku thought, he did not want to be in it either.

He then stunned when the conversation literally died after that, there was teasing of Bakugou to be heard and the heavy silence would have drove any one insane.

Nobody even cracked a joke or even laughed.

There was truly no companionship on the bus.

When it was finally over, Izuku was prepared to kiss the ground, when they exited the bus.

However, the creepy silence continued.

This world rule of everybody for themselves was made very clear to him in that moment.

Everybody else was eager to show the Bloody Emperor what they were made off and depending on their result it could change their very lives.

Why should they get to know each other, when their new lives would make the rest forgettable?

The Universal Studios of Japan, was looked on in surprise, everybody was surprised that it was actually kept clean and nobody had claimed it as their turf.

A lot of them began to excitedly look for the Bloody Emperor, however the place was completely deserted.

"Everybody, I have a confession to make. I lied" Shota Aizawa, their teacher said, once they were all off the bus.

"You lied?" Momo Yaoyorozu aka Everything Villain, suddenly very afraid.

"The Bloody Emperor was supposed to come but he decided not to come." Shota said, but before they could all start cursing him and wishing death upon him, he said. "But he did give us a job"

"A job?" Mezo Shoji aka Tentacle Villain said, his many arms had spikes on them.

Their teacher then looked beyond them and Izuku had a very bad feeling, when a worm hole started opening up.

Everybody was shocked when they saw what was happening before them.

"The job is simple" Shota Aizawa said, as a certain beautiful man began to step out.

But what Izuku heard next filled him with dread.

Shota Aizawa with a bloodthirsty smile, said.

"The Job is to El **iminate all the Hero's that show up** "

 _This whole thing had been a trap to lure the Hero's out._

And scene!

I've decided, to not give you guys the summery for the next chapter, since I'm not sure what might happen next, either since this story is based heavily on the Manga. You just have to wait for to find out what happens next. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7 of My Villain Academia

I do not own My Hero Academia.

Enjoy!

"Hero's?" Tsuyu Asui aka 'Pro Villain' said. "But how do we get their attention? Eventually they're going to realise that the Bloody Emperor isn't here and back away. We must look like a joke to them since none of us, have ever caught one before."

Of course, the Hero's had noticed them from a distance, but even in this world, Heroes were never the one's to start a problem first and only spring into action when it was clear that somebody was going to get hurt.

Right now, there was no problem.

"Maybe, we should retreat?" Izuku said, "There's too many of them and we are fresh out from school. The only one, who has any serious experience is our teacher"

"He's right" Shota said and Izuku, for a second, saw hope, but it was crushed in the man's next sentence. "I'm the most experience here so I know how to get their attention"

"Please, give us your wisdom, sensei." Tenya lida said.

Then Shota smirked and Izuki know something terrible was about to happen.

In that moment, Shota Aizawa stopped being their teacher and became the villain Eraser Head.

He activated his quirk and used it on all of them.

Suddenly they all couldn't move of speak.

"It's very simple, my dear students. To catch a Hero, you need somebody to be in danger. Who better then young teenagers?" He said, smiling widely and they all felt a shiver go down their spines, when he said. "Be proud my students. Your about to make your teacher a very rich man"

 _ **EH!?**_ They all couldn't help but think and then to everybody horror, their own teacher picked the immobile Momo Yaoyorozu by the bandages and throw her towards the band of Hero's.

It successfully got the crowds attention and many rushed over to save her.

However, Easer Head was far from done.

Everybody tried to run but it was no use, they were thrown one by one, most of them cursing their own teacher to death.

Easer Head grabbed Izuki last.

Izuki was absolutely terrified.

Ch 7: Hero's, the lesser evil

Izuki want flying while screaming.

"Good. Reel in the big fish" Earser Head said, crackling before throwing himself into the mess of Hero's.

He was like a shark in a tank of small Fish.

What he saw weren't human beings but points needed to raise his rank in the Bloody City so that he can upgrade his house.

He killed the first two that was near him and took out a knife to cut off their heads as proof.

"T-This guy is a..." One hero said.

"It's a Professional Villain!" Another hero said with horror. "To think there would be professional, in the crowd of green horns!"

"I think his name is Easer Head." Said, a rocky Hero. "I heard stories that he cancels people's quirks, making them venerable then kills then without mercy. Since we're his target, he won't stop until he kills every last one of us"

"Then it's self-defence" Said, another Hero as they surrounded Easer Head, trying to stop the bloodshed and stop any of their brother and sisters from dying.

"Our teacher isn't the only one you have to worry about." Eijiro Kirishima said, before driving his hardened fist into a Hero spine. "We may be green horns but we are still Villains. You made a mistake, in saving us."

W-What was happening right now!?

Izuki had to ask himself, was this really real!?

He know the people wearing his friends faces weren't his friends but he did not want to see an image of them becoming murders.

It was really too bad that Izuki did not recognise immediately who had caught him.

The person who had caught him was none other than Tomura Shigarak.

The alternate version of the person who went from a Villain with a childish attitude to becoming something more dangerous.

Tomura looked down at the boy in his arms and he was stunned.

Why did he see compassion in this kid's eyes?

This kid should have come from a generation that was taught to absolutely loath the word 'Hero' and rejoice whenever a 'Hero' was killed.

So then why, did he see an emotion called Compassion in his eyes?

"Why is everybody trying to murder, those who just want to help them?" Izuki said, this world was so messed up.

"It's because they are taught to hate anything against the world order." Tomura said, his voice surprised the hell out of Izuku.

And then Izuku eyes widened, finally recognising him.

"You're not like the other's" Tomura said. "I think I'm going to take you, kid."

Everybody started to fall back.

"Who said, you can leave?" Bakugou said. "You're my ticket to the Bloody City!" both he and Eijiro Kirishima used their power to almost kill a nearby Hero.

Plus, there was no way they were taking Deku.

Suddenly a mist appeared from nowhere and half of the Hero vanished.

"Damn it? Who?" Shota said, there went his points!

"Greetings" Said, the Hero All for One. "We are the league of Hero's. Forgive, our trespassing today but we came here, to End the Life of the Bloody Emperor. The Symbol of the perfect evil"

His statement shocked them all.

"Eh? I thought Hero's don't kill people?" Ochaco said, "Your no better than us!"

"Usually we strive to protect lives but when it comes to the symbol of evil. He cannot be left live." All for one said, "We do not want to stain our hand's but If he could be reasoned with, so many people wouldn't have died in such a horrific way"

Even the Hero's in this world were exactly Hero's...Izuki realised with shock.

But then he heard.

"To save the world, one person must be sacrificed" All for one said.

"Blah. Blah" Earser head injected. "What your chasing is only a pipe dream. The Bloody Emperor is not only powerful but is surrounded by many powerful quirk users who bath in blood, every day. He's not here and he know you were coming. It looks like you have a serious problem."

A Spy.

"All for One. Let's go" Tomura said. "And I want to bring this kid with me."

"Nani!?" Izuki said,

"DEKU, STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND FIGHT!" Bakugou said, he wasn't the only one confused as to why Izuki hadn't moved from his spot and hadn't used his quirk to fight back.

Then the shadow was active and swept them all up.

They were gone.

"DAMN, THAT IDIOT!" Bakugou said.

For a stupid second, he had to motion of rescuing him.

"Leave him" Easer head said, then he realised that the bodies he had collected had also disappeared as well and gave a very loud "F*UCK!"

What did he do this operation for, if he couldn't get his reward!

"What about Izuki?" Tenya said.

"Leave him" Shota said, transforming back into their teacher. "Let's make this a test for him. Maybe he can trick the Hero's into thinking he's one of them and then lead them to their deaths. If he provides evidence and reports it. Izuku win, will get him into the Bloody City"

"F*UCK!" Now it was Bakugou turn to be mad. "I SHOULD HAVE LET THEM KIDNAP ME!"

He was full of regret.

However, none of them could shake a terrible feeling in their stomachs.

Shoto Todoroki actually dared to entertain another possibility.

From a young age, whenever his dad went hunting for a Hero, he would take his son along.

Out of the whole class, his instincts were the highest when it came to uncovering a Hero and looking for all the sign's.

He had actually met Izuku before the Villain entrance Exam and nothing about him set him off.

But on the first day of school, his instincts want off.

At first, he thought that he was imagining it but his radar was going off like crazy every time he looked into those eyes.

There was a huge difference between the Izuki he met on that day and the Izuku that was currently his classmate.

It was like he was becoming a Hero.

And then he showed a Quirk that he did not show in the exam which would have been really useful to show.

A Quirk that belonged to a professional Villain, that was supposed to be one of a kind.

Who was that kid and was he stupid enough to be swayed?

Shoto had slain many small time Hero's but he had never slain his classmate before.

Just thinking about it filled him with excitement.

He wanted Izuki to become a Hero, so that he could be bathed in blood.

Then the Professional Villains showed up.

"STOP HERO AND TAKE ME ON!" Smile said, appearing out of nowhere.

" **You just missed them** " Shota said, hitting Smile where it hurts. "And they took your wannabe apprentice as well"

"Eh?" Smile said.

Then the students saw the famous Villain's right behind him, that they had yet to be introduced to.

Apparently, it wasn't just the class that was presented with the job.

But it got pretty hectic from there.

But one thing was for sure.

Each one of them would have to take the blame for failing the mission assigned by the Bloody Emperor.

The more seasoned Villains would take the biggest responsibility.

#Kakora bar#

A portal opened and it spat the primary Hero's out, including Izuku.

"It was a trap, Master!" Tomoru said.

A computer screen answered him and said. "I know. Now I'm certain that there is a Rat in our group."

Then Izuku found himself restrained in a chair and duct tape on his face.

He tried to use his quirk.

"Don't bother." Tomoru said, "Those are Quirk cancelling restraints." He wasn't going to get out of there.

They all took a seat.

"Who is this? I did not foresee you bringing back a child" Said, the voice. "Isn't he a newbie Villain? He is a huge risk in this base"

This is what they all wanted to know.

"This kid is different than the rest" Tomoru said, "He should have attacked me but he didn't. What I saw in the kid's eyes when my fellow's Heroes were killed was genuine sadness. I think he's one of us."

"Impossible" All For One said. "He doesn't look like the son of any Hero" and he's was even an adult.

Usually a Hero was an adult because they had time to get out of the brainwashing and think for themselves.

Or if they were child, they were children of Hero's.

"But you got to admit that the kid's eyes are different than the other kid's we've encountered today" Tomura said and Izuku was suddenly aware of all eyes on him.

And no matter how scary he tried to look, it just wasn't working.

He just couldn't produce the type of madness, that was so often seen in this world.

"Tomura. You brought someone interesting into the base" Said, a new voice and Izuku was stunned to see 'Dabi' but he looked a lot normal.

But what the guy said, next had them all stunned.

"The kid has two souls."

"What?" They all said, as Izuku eyes were wide as footballs.

"My Quirk is useless when it comes to fighting but I can see what's in somebody's heart" Dabi said. "The Kid has an identically looking soul that looks like he wants to murder us. I'm willing to bet that's the original soul. The soul controlling the body is somebody else."

"So, body snatching?" Atsuhiro Sako said, aka Mr Compass. "Who is this boy then?" They believed him easily.

"Let's find out" Tomura said, as the tape over Izuku mouth was removed.

Izuku was too scared to say anything and who could blame him?

He had been surrounded for a week, with sociopath's.

"We're not going to hurt you, calm down." Tomura said. "We're Hero's. Maybe, we can help you"

Really?

But the person who was saying it had the face of crazy Tomura from his world.

It wouldn't be wrong to be wary1

Izuku took a deep breath and said.

"My name is Izuku Midoryima and I'm from another world"

And whatever they were expecting, it wasn't that as they said.

"EH!?"

Did he just say he was from another world!?

#In a Hotel in the Bloody City#

"Master, the operation was a failure. Just as you predicted." Said, a small bald man.

Sitting in a high-class seat in front of a large table was none other than the Bloody Emperor, who was currently rolling around a glass of wine.

"Soon, there would be quite a bit of entertainment for me in this region of the world" Blood Emperor said. "By now, they should know or suspect that there is a rat in their group and that rat will lead them straight into the prepared mouse trap. I look forward to the coming day."

 _As expected of the Blood Emperor._ The small bald man thought with shinning eyes, he was always coming up with brilliant plans, his eyes were sparkling in admiration.

"Takashi" The Blood Emperor said.

"Y-Yes, Master?" The man said.

"Kill whoever made this whine along with everybody that knows them. They actually dare to feed me poison." The Bloody Emperor said, shocking the man. "And make sure the execution is done slowly. I want to watch and fully enjoy it."

"Y-Yes, Master" The bald man said, he did not dare disobey and walked out of the room to find out who needed to die.

The Bloody Emperor was now alone and turned to the window and looked out of it, to see a high-class city.

You wouldn't expect this since the world beyond was garbage.

"What a beautiful night this is." He said. "I look forward to seeing that little brat, again. I wonder how many years has it, been?"

Then he laughed crazily and said.

"But to think he would run into my secret project"

That small brat, he raised and altered the memory of, had grown to go after his old man's head, how laughable.

 _So many interesting things going on here, that he would surely be entertained..._

And scene!

What a shocker! Who is the brat, that was raised by the Bloody Emperor? Who is the spy? Are, you patient enough to find out? Next chapter, Izuku reveal's about where he comes from and gets the full story of how this world, became so twisted. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8 of My Villain Academia

I do not own My Hero Academia.

Enjoy!

"Nice try kid, but who is going to believe that?" The Hero Kurogi said. "We live in the world where lying is essential. You should have been able to come up with a better lie than that at your age."

"I'm not lying!" Izuku said, "I really did come from another world." He looked down. "A world a lot better than here. People cheered whenever a Hero appeared. The Villains were the ones everybody feared. It wasn't rear to get our hands on freshly prepared food and people were not stealing left and right. In my world, I didn't have to wake up and worry about my own mother attacking me or who would barge into my own house and stab me."

Silence.

"I don't know why I'm here but I want to know," Izuku said. "I want to know what made this world so twisted. Why does everywhere look like a garbage dump? Why are people hurting and even killing each other? Why are the good people in this world, despised? Why are Hero's hunted down? Who is the Bloody Emperor?"

Everybody looked at each other.

The kid was convincing.

Who at that age could fake that strong of emotion?

The kid was either a top trained spy or somebody who actually cared for them.

"If we told you. What would you do?" Tomura said, looking him right in the eyes.

"I" Izuku began, looking him straight in the eyes before saying. "I would help! But if I want to help, I need to understand this world!"

He didn't want to kill anymore but how can he turn a blind eye to this world?

Meanwhile, nobody said anything.

"You have good eyes, kid," Tomura said before he saying.

"I will tell you the story of how the world became this way"

Ch 8: The tragedy that nobody saw coming

"I don't know the full details but the story has been passed down from Generation to Generation," Tomura said, taking a seat in front of Izuku. "Nobody, but the Bloody Emperor knows how accurate the story is"

Some of the Hero's in the room looked pained.

"You could say that it all started when the man who would later be called the Bloody Emperor was born," Tomura said, "Bloody Emperor was actually born Quirkless"

"W-What?" Izuku said, "But I've seen posters of him with a flaming skull!" there was no way the man did not have a quirk or did the man get his power's like he had?

"Well... the people at the time thought he was quirk less," Tomura said, "But nobody could deny that even as a child, the Bloody Emperor had a cruel nature. It was scary but also seductive"

"Huh?" Izuku said, blinking.

"You see even before that time, evil still existed in the world. This is a truth that will never go away because this how human beings are. Evil shows up" Tomura said, "And to the darkest of people, the child appealed to the darkest part of their Humanity, and that's where he grow."

"Like a disease" All for one chimed in.

"Yes, like a disease," The voice on the screen said.

"It was in the Bloody Emperor's early 20's that, that the man decided to run for President" Tomura said, getting a shocked look from Izuku "But because of his bad history, he had to take on a new identity while his unground followers would make sure nobody got too close to unearthing his true name. On the surface, he was what everybody hoped for in a leader. Charismatic, loving and Kind"

Suddenly there were all snorts in the room.

The man had long since revealed his true nature to the world, to them it was funny that those worlds were even connected to that man in the first place.

"His motto when he was campaigning was 'Do want you want'" Tomura said, making Izuku remember the poster. " It was a laughable slogan that somebody who was content with their lives would gloss over but the Bloody Emperor strongest audience were the people the country blissfully ignored. Those who did not want to work. Those who country felt trapped in their every day's lives. Nobody know how large the problem was but the Bloody Emperor did. That's why even the media was shocked when he won the presidential election"

"And that's when everything turned really bad didn't it?" Izuku said.

"Actually no," Tomura said, surprising him. "In the beginning, the Emperor was a very good president. He took care of the lowest in society and the economy boasted as a result. He met with other nations and helped improved them too."

"So, what happened?" Izuku said.

"On the surface, he was the perfect man, but underground it was an entirely different story. With him obtaining the president chair, his influence grow by leaps and bounds. The poison spread to other nations as well. For three years nobody had any clue that a ticking time bomb was being made beyond what they were allowed to see" Tomura said, "And then the Blood Emperor passed a strange law, after 3 years of peace"

"It was the Law that made people call him the Bloody Emperor," The person on the screen said. "The Civilian Revenge Act."

"The Civilian Revenge Act?" Izuku said.

"It just how it sounds like," Tomura said, "Normal people, who have been wronged by other people in the past were now allowed to take the law into their own hands. At last, people who had no choice but to let the law deal with it, only for it to fail them could get revenge. Some saw it as something good but, the problem was. Any sico could say that somebody had wronged them even if it was an innocent family. Human beings have different perceptions of what could be the same event"

"The Bloody Emperor had snuck his own people into the government using the public's own perception of him. If he couldn't sneak enough people to pass the Act, then he would use bribery or blackmail to get the odd's on his side" Said the voice on the screen. "Otherwise, if he hadn't done that, under normal circumstances, it would not have only failed but the public would be alerted to the Act and his image would be ruined. The Act was passed to the House of Councilors, without the public knowing a thing. Nobody, know just what went on in there but people who later suffered, know something shady want on in there. The Act was miraculously approved and want to the Emperor of that period, where something else dodgy happened. Either the bill was tempered with or there was something wrong with the Emperor himself to okay it.'"

"The Act was made officially law and that's when the poison started to show itself," All for one said. "Those who said they wouldn't obey it were drowned out by the people who were more than happy to obey it. People were being murdered left and right and those who survived either blamed the killer or the world and also sought revenge. The police couldn't do anything because they had their own problems to deal with. Normal people came after the rich folks because they thought that they were the reason why they were poor. People want after the government and anybody who held a certain amount of power in their lives. The Bloody Emperor vanished in the madness. The once stable country collapsed just like that. It was a hellhole"

Izuku was shocked.

"People tried to flee the country and the other countries were more than willing to take them in, while they send resources to help the country," Tomura said, making Izuku relieved. "The only problem was, not all the people they took in had good intentions. Once certain people tasted what it was like to be able to do what they wanted, they converted anybody who listened. Countless people crop up and it grow too big that it was right in the public eye. Nobody could figure out the source of the sudden madness and the countries surrounding Japan grow unstable. They fell one by one"

"And where were the Superheros?" Izuku said.

His question made everybody looked down.

"They were right in the middle of it." Tomura said, surprising Izuku "They tried to calm everybody down but there were far too many people wanting to hurt each other. They could not protect everybody. Hero's died trying to maintain some order. It was just impossible. People still died, wither Hero's came or not. The effect it had on little kids who looked up to Hero's, believing that a Hero would come and save them one day, was huge. Their whole family was murdered and no Hero showed up, some started to hate Superheroes"

"But it wasn't the Hero's fault," Izuku said, surprising them all. "There was just too many!"

"But nobody told them that. Nobody was there to tell them to keep believing in Hero's, that one day that it would all turn around" Tomura said. "Those who were let down by the Superhero's of the world began to stop believing in them. A year of none stop fighting turned into years. The world had been wrecked, everybody had to fend for themselves. Hero's died and their graves were trashed. The public opinion about Hero's had been trashed beyond repair."

Izuku could not say anything.

"And that's when the Bloody Emperor resurfaced," Tomura said. "He promised that if the world made him the leader, he would make 'safe spaces' which later became known as Bloody cities. He would make it possible to have at least some safety in this world. He showed up with clean clothes, warm food and a not trashed how. It was understandable that people wanted to rub him, blind"

Making Izuku listened.

"However, everybody soon learned that he was protected by powerful people and those 'safe spaces' were protected by terrifying powerful people." Tomura said, "And if somebody managed to get him alone by luck, he was no means weak. Many believed he was silent to build up his skills. His first kill must have unlocked something within him and it manifested into a flaming skull. You could say it was an unlockable quirk. Using his large group he forced everybody into submission and brought some order to the world."

"At a cost," The voice on the screen said.

"Haunt down Hero's" Tomura said, making Izuku face go pale. "If you want to get into the safe space where you will be clothed, fed and be able to live without fear of anybody stealing your stuff, then bring me a Hero's head.' That speech is still remembered today. Suddenly those who still called themselves Hero's publicily were haunted by the mass public and forced into hiding. Those who managed to capture a Hero and behead them, were allowed in and every time they went out, they would look like the world hadn't touched them and the fight never got so bad. Everybody that was allowed in the safe space were well fed, well groomed. They told stories about hot showers and comfortable beds. Over the years, the requirements have changed. Now you have to a professional Villain to get in."

"And just like that, Hero's became chickens to slaughter" The voice on the screen said. "However, with the public after them, naturally Hero's had to grow stronger to avoid being caught. The fact that the 'Safe spaces' are still around today means that the Bloody Emperor know's that there will always been somebody trying to be Hero's in the world. He allows other to fight to keep this world insane."

"In this age, no matter what area it is, people always dream of a better life," Tomura said, "And very few have the heart to even try to bond with somebody, since betrayal is the norm. Kid's these days just accept the world as it is and are taught how to attack anything that goes against that."

"The grip the Bloody Emperor has on the young generation is frightening" Said, the voice on the computer screen. "They should be all brainwashed right now"

 _Izuku should be brainwashed right now._

Izuku thought about his sico classmates and then he thought about Bakugou.

"Actually, I think not all of them are." He said, surprised them all. "Bakugou. He takes care of me. I think he just doesn't want to admit that he may think of me as his friend." Before adding. "In his own twisted way"

There was a huge difference between Bakugou of this world and the other world.

Izuku could feel that Bakugou of this world would have been a good kid if he wasn't so influenced by the world.

Bakugou will never admit that he cared for Izuku because that would be seen as weakness.

"So, you're from another world, then" Tomura suddenly said.

"Huh?" All for one said.

"I'm trusting you, for now, kid." Tomura said, "You have the eyes of a really good person and you can show sympathy for people who died. A youth who has lived in this kind of world cannot show sympathy for people they've never met before, no matter how hard they to fake it. So, I'm trusting you"

Making everybody stunned.

"And besides. If we drop him home, who knows what would happen to him? Perhaps, somebody would take a look into his mind and try to match the surroundings to anything" Tomura said, "We have no choice but to take this kid in."

"We wouldn't have had to take him in, if you hadn't taken the kid in the first place, Tomura," Dabi said.

Tomura gave the man a wink, which made the man cringe.

Izuku was stunned, Tomura was happier and vibrate here, not at all moody.

Then an advert suddenly came on.

"It's that time of a year again when the students of U.A show us just what they've got." Said, the announcer.

"Turn that thing up," Tomaru said and it was turned up.

"However, this year is special because none other than the Bloody Emperor will make an appearance! He will personally witness the execution of our cities captured Heros. The winner of the tournament will get to the honours of killing a row of Hero's in front him and a large crowd. That lucky student will automatically gain entrance to the Bloody City!"

All around the city people were envious.

They wish they had power's that were strong enough to get into A.U so they could enter the tournament.

However, nobody in the room where the Heroes were, were smiling as they saw their fellow heroic comrades tied to a pole, some were beaten so badly that they were unrecognisable, others had made peace, some were still struggling to get out while others had fallen to dispair.

"Izuku Midoriya." Tomura said, turning to him. "If you are really on our side then help us free our comrades. Are you willing to become a Hero?"

.

.

Izuku know the exact fate of a Hero in this world.

However, how could he shut his eyes away?

"I want to help," Izuku said. "Let me be a Hero."

#Bakugou Household#

Bakugou walked through the flames that surrounded his house and walked through the front door.

"I'm home," He said, not expecting for anybody to hear him.

"*cough cough*, welcome back" Said, a female voice.

He recognised that voice.

That was his mother.

He turned around and found her bleeding from her side against the wall while she used first aid to patch herself up.

However what Bakugou took notice of the most was the black blood dripping from her mouth.

"Mom, you used your power again?" He said, his mother had run into somebody that could make powers unstable, years ago, so whenever she used it, there was a backlash on her body.

"Had to. There were certain people who wouldn't let me leave" she said, before saying. "But you know me. I won't die that easily"

His mother was strong.

However, Bakugou looked at the blood from her mouth and felt something.

Even in a heartless world, the love a child had for their parents existed no matter what.

His mother illness was curable but in a world where Medication was like the liquid of the god's, the only thing between life and death, the medication would be stolen the moment, word got out.

It was impossible for him to get that Medication for his mother.

However, it wasn't impossible for him to get it in the Bloody City.

The city was strong enough to make sure medication was protected.

Part of the reason why he wanted to be a Villain was to help his mother recover.

All he had to do was win the festive and he could that medication.

 _Izuku had been right. He really was a good kid but he just grow up in a twisted world._

And scene!

Next chapter, is the festival and horror show begin. Izuku is disguised in the audience and is shocked by the brutality of the Festival. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
